


Formidable Cool

by violenthorrors



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenthorrors/pseuds/violenthorrors
Summary: Hanzo still really wasn't sure why he agreed to come here, sure he was sociable, but house parties were never really his thing...let alone fraternity house parties.- Titled from a song of the same name by Wolf Alice -





	1. Chapter 1

The air was slick with the smell of sweat mixed with cheap liquor, alongside the occasional linger of cigarette smoke drifting through the open back door from the garden. Hanzo still really wasn't sure why he agreed to come here, sure he was sociable, but house parties were never really his thing...let alone fraternity house parties.    
  
Nevertheless after hours of incessant begging from his brother he finally dragged himself away from his computer planned weekend of playing League, dressed himself up and hit the party. He wasn't planning to drink either, but as per usual his brother always managed to persuade him somehow.    
  
Hanzo cradled his double vodka filled glass, his eyes scanning the crowd of bodies jumping up and down in time with the beat of whatever top 40 edm song the speakers were emanating. He took a swig and felt a nudge at his shoulder, looking over to see Genji staring at him expectantly.    
  
"Enjoying yourself?"   
  
"Mhm." Hanzo gave a slight nod and a tight lipped smile, trying not to grimace from how strong the vodka currently sliding down his throat tasted.   
  
"Loosen up a little, brother. Look, c'mon." Genji grabbed a hold of Hanzo's sleeve and tugged him towards the back door, maneuvering through the large crowd before finally entering the garden. He gave a quick nod to a group of boys who were sitting on the ground outside, presumably his friends.    
  
"Look who it is." A blonde, scruffy haired boy with a thick Australian accent raised his bottle of beer as Genji sat down amongst the group, pulling Hanzo along with him much to his clear disapproval, "How you been, mate?"   
  
"Good, Jamie." Genji took a sip of his own bottle, "You know how to throw a party."   
  
"Ah, It was mostly Jesse's idea." Jamie replied as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out, "Who's _this_?" The man nodded towards Hanzo as he lit up one of his cigarettes, causing everyone else in the group to look towards him.   
  
"My brother." Genji drunkenly hooked an arm around Hanzo's shoulder with a grin, "Decided to get him out of his room for once."   
  
" _Genjiiii_." Hanzo groaned in embarrassment as he nudged his brother away, knowing full well his face was turning a tinge of red from all of the eyes trained upon him now.   
  
"Whatcha studyin'? Jamie quirked a brow as he took another drag of his cigarette.   
  
"Art." Hanzo kept it short and sweet, hoping not to attract too many questions.    
  
Jamie made a small _"ahh"_ of understanding before offering his pack to Genji, causing Hanzo's face to contort in shock as Genji took a cigarette and lit it up.   
  
"Since when did you smoke?"   
  
"I only smoke when I'm drunk, calm down." Genji rolled his eyes, causing the others to let out short snickers here and there, much to Hanzo's annoyance.   
  
Nevertheless Hanzo continued to sip at his drink, feeling the sudden weightlessness he always managed to get when he was slightly spilling over tipsy but not yet fully drunk. The group continued to converse and Hanzo internally focused on the song playing in the house, he recognized it.    
  
"Genji." Hanzo shoved his brother harder than he expected to as his eyes light up, "The song!" And okay, maybe he was kinda drunk.   
  
"Lucio's finally playing real songs?" Genji laughed as he stood up, pulling his brother along with him before gesturing for the group to follow him.   
  
The sudden rush hit Hanzo as he stood up, his eyes closing for a brief second before he caught his bearings and followed Genji as his brother practically ran into the house. The lights were strobe now, causing the illusion of the even larger crowd now to portray split second still frame shots of themselves as they danced to the song. He realised the alcohol he'd drunk throughout the night was hitting him hard now that he was moving, he wasn't worried about it though considering more than 90% of the people here were far more than wasted.    
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden body crashing against his, the hands of the unknown person wrapping around his shoulders to keep themselves steady. Hanzo looked at the face of the assailant and faintly saw a flash of natural brown hair and eyes of the same colour staring at him, his demeanor changing to that of shyness as the man flashed him a wink once he steadied himself and let go of him.   
  
"Sorry about that." The unknown man leaned in and practically had to shout in Hanzo's ear over the volume of the music, "What's your name?"   
  
"H-Han-" Hanzo was about to reply before he was cut off by his brother letting out a joyful cheer.   
  
"Jesse!" Genji raised his bottle before hooking an arm around the man Hanzo now knew as Jesse, "Was wondering when you'd show up."   
  
Jesse simply shrugged, still keeping his eyes on Hanzo as he took a swig of his glass that seemed to be filled with whiskey, "Didn't expect this many people to turn up, in all honesty."   
  
"You afraid you're going to get shut down again?"   
  
"Fuck no." Jesse laughed loudly, "Who's this?" He looked Hanzo up and down, causing the man to once again blush a shade of crimson.   
  
"My brother." Genji slurred, his arm still firmly around Jesse's shoulder, "Don't you dare try anything, McCree."   
  
"Noted." Jesse held his hands up in defence with another laugh, "Just never seen you around before is all."   
  
"I'm not part of...this." Hanzo gestured vaguely to the frat boys around him with a weak chuckle, causing Jesse to raise his brow in curiosity.   
  
"Y'know what, I need a cigarette. Wanna join me?" Jesse walked towards the back door as Genji disappeared into the crowd.   
  
Hanzo simply shrugged and followed after the man, the song long changed and the playlist back to it's usual cliche pop music. They made it outside and Hanzo noticed there was no one else around for once, it must've been pretty late or the song currently playing was just too irresistible to everyone at the party so all of them had resorted to the livingroom to hear it.   
  
Jesse gestured for Hanzo to follow him before sitting down by a bench by the pool, pulling out a pack of cigarettes before lighting one and offering Hanzo the pack.   
  
"I don't smoke." Hanzo murmured as he took a final sip of his vodka before setting the now empty glass down on the ground beneath him.   
  
"You really are nothin' like your brother, huh." Jesse chuckled as he took a drag, "You always been here?"   
  
"Since the start of the semester like everybody else? Yes." Hanzo nodded slightly, causing a smirk to spread across Jesse's face.   
  
"At least you're snappy like your brother." Jesse ashed his cigarette out before lifting his glass to his lips, ignoring Hanzo's look of offence, "You studying Art?"   
  
Hanzo tried to hide the surprise that came across his face, but to no avail.   
  
"Sorry, you just look like the type." Jesse eyed the man, "Undercut, piercings, you know Lena by any chance?"   
  
"I do." Hanzo replied, wishing he didn't finish his drink so he could hide in a glass of alcohol somehow, "She's a close friend."   
  
"She's crazy with a paintbrush, I tell you that." Jesse leaned back against the bench, "I don't think I got your name before you were interrupted, though." He turned and looked the boy up and down with that same smug smirk, causing Hanzo to look away.   
  
"It's Hanzo."   
  
"Well, _Han_." Jesse leaned forward before setting his now empty glass on the ground, causing Hanzo to abruptly looked up at him from the sudden choice of nickname, "gotta get back and make sure no one's fuckin' up the place, I'll see you around though, yeah?"   
  
Hanzo watched as the man stood up and offered his hand, grabbing it before shaking it with a tight lipped smile, "Y-Yeah, I'll see you around, Jesse."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo awoke to a dull throbbing in his skull and the forever hated tone of his alarm blasting throughout the room. The sunlight from the early morning was just beginning to glare through the curtains, and it set a very soothing atmosphere which at this moment was exactly what Hanzo needed. 

 

He turned his alarm off and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as his brain wearily tried its best to remember the events of last night. There was a crowd, loud music, the usual house party chaos. Alcohol _(lots of it)_ , and cigarette smoke were the most prominent thing in Hanzo’s memory, and...that boy. The boy with the hazel eyes, Jacob? Josh? 

 

_“...Jesse?”_ Hanzo spoke out loud into the empty air. 

 

That was it, he knew from when his brother practically screamed it when he saw him. Jesse, the american with the southern twang. Hanzo felt a lump form in his throat, whether it was from the lack of water the night prior or the thought of the american flashing him a one sided grin before he left, he wasn’t quite sure.

 

Hanzo yawned and sat up, trying his best to rid his mind of the events that took place last night, or at least what he could remember of them. He was cut off from his peace however, the ache in his head ever worsening from the sound:

 

“Hanzo!” A familiar voice came from the other side of the door followed by rapid knocking, “You better open this door!”

 

Hanzo pulled himself off the bed with a groan, grimacing as he realised he’d drunkenly fallen asleep in his outfit last night. He made his way to the door and unlocked it, before opening it to see Hana standing there with a grin on her face. 

 

“What?” Hanzo instantly got defensive, watching as Hana pranced into the room before sitting herself down on the bed. 

 

“ _You_ were at the party last night.” 

 

“Yes? And?” 

 

“And you were talking to a certain somebody.” Hana waved her phone in her hand.

 

The screen showed a very drunk Genji taking a selfie in the kitchen, and in the background...the clear door of the patio allowing full view of when Hanzo and Jesse were conversing towards the end of the night.

 

“And?” Hanzo repeated with a huff, shutting his bedroom door before walking over to his wardrobe, “It was just friendly conversation.” 

 

“You are such a liar!” Hana laughed from the bed, “Genji told me he was staring at you all night.”

 

“Genji says a lot of things, Hana.” Hanzo sighed as he fished out some fresh clothes, “You all need to stop trying to set me up with people who do so little as breathe in my direction.” 

 

“Oh, c’mon.” Hana rolled her eyes, “Anybody could tell from that picture that he’s interested in you.” 

 

“For a one night stand? Maybe.” Hanzo scoffed much to Hana’s annoyance, “Now would you kindly leave? I have to go to the gym in ten minutes.” 

 

“Whatever.” Hana clicked her tongue as she got off the bed and walked to the door, “Can I ask you something though?” 

 

“...Yes?” Hanzo quirked a brow.

 

“Would you be mad If I said I already gave your number to Jesse?” 

 

_ “Hana!”  _

 

“Bye, Han!” Hana laughed wickedly as she practically ran out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Hanzo to stand there in utter panic.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


 

“I can’t do this anymore.” 

 

“You’re so dramatic.” 

 

“This place is filthy!” Lena huffed as she let go of the trash bag in her grip and gestured around the room, “How do you even let a house get this bad?!”

 

“It’s expected after a party.” Jesse continued to collect the empty beer cans from the floor, “Ain’t much to complain about.”

 

“So you invited me over to help you clean?” Lena groaned as she flopped down on the couch, “Where’s the rest of them?”

 

“Jamie’s still passed out in the bathroom, Lucio’s in bed.” Jesse stood up with a grunt, the weight of the trashbag a feat even for his standards, “Genji is MIA and Mako went to get food.” 

 

“Great.” Lena hummed sarcastically. 

 

“And I didn’t only invite you over to clean.” Jesse had the faint tug of a smile on his face, causing Lena to tilt her head in question, “Thought you had more faith in me, pumpkin.” 

 

“Spit it out, then.” Lena rolled her eyes as the mans sweet talk, “Cause I’m definitely not cleaning anymore.” 

 

“You know a guy that studies art on campus? Undercut, piercings, got a kinda permanent restin’ bitch face on him?”

 

“...Jesse you did _not_ fuck Hanzo.” Lena covered her mouth in shock, “I knew you were way too cheery today!”

 

“Slow down.” Jesse snorted as he set the bag down and sat on the couch opposite of Lena, “Nothin’ happened, we just got talkin’ is all.”

 

“Oh.” Lena narrowed her eyes, “You sure?”

 

“I’m positive I did not fuck Hanzo.” 

 

“You were pretty drunk.”

 

“Lena.” Jesse sighed, causing her to let out a giggle:

 

“So what did you talk about?”

 

“Nothin’, really.” Jesse shrugged, “Asked him his name, what he studied. He says you two are close or somethin’.” 

 

“I’ve known him since we both moved here.” Lena nodded before a smile curved its way onto her face, “And now you’re wondering if I can set you two up?” 

 

“C’mon.” Jesse scoffed, “...Alright,  _maybe._ Hana gave me his number but I’d feel strange just up and messagin’ him out of the blue.” 

 

Lena ignored the mans obvious attempt at smoothness and pulled her phone out, her brows furrowing before she practically snapped her head back up with a cheshire-like grin, “You know the gym across from campus? The one with the shiny silver doors?” 

 

“I think Genji talks about it sometimes, why?” 

 

Lena simply kept that same smile on her face, causing Jesse to make a small _oh_ in realisation. 

 

“I can’t…” 

 

“You never shut up about needing to hit the gym, Jesse.” Lena egged him on, “Plus, it’s a good place to start up a conversation.” 

 

“I ain’t gonna just show up on my own and start talkin’ to him, I don’t wanna come off too strong.” Jesse sighed, since when was trying to talk to possible romantic interests so hard?

 

“It’s either that or you text him, cause he’s way too stubborn and shy to take your number.” Lena rolled her eyes, “Look, Amélie hits the gym basically every day, I’ll tell her to tag along so it isn’t weird...sound good?” 

 

Jesse sunk further into the couch in defeat, knowing that Lena wouldn’t ever let up about this whole master plan, “Alright, at least promise you won’t tell Han about this conversation.” 

 

“On a nickname basis already?” Lena teased, a cry of laughter erupting from her as a well aimed couch cushion from a certain southern boy hit her on the shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's a dumbass

The music flowed through his headphones as Hanzo bent his knees before pulling back up again, the heavy weight in his grip causing his breath to hitch with each rep he did. The gym was mostly empty apart from a few regulars here and there, but that’s what he loved about it. It was peaceful, everyone kept to their own business and nobody ever spoke to him unless they were asking if he was almost finished with the equipment. He always made a mental note to stand close to the mirrors lining the walls, if he was going to workout every other day he had to watch himself to notice the change in his body, whether it was a side-eyed glance at the reflective surface or outright standing in front of it.

 

He felt a few eyes on him but that was standard at this point, as conceited as it sounded. He usually worked out shirtless, and people always had a few moments of staring at -  _usually -_ his intricate tattoo that he had done when he was younger. But something felt different, like there was a different presence in the building this time.

 

Hanzo dropped his weight and turned towards the door, popping his earphones out just in time to hear a familiar laugh. He went wide eyed as he saw a mop of brown hair and same coloured eyes walk in with who he vaguely recognized as one of Lena’s friends. _Oh no._

 

“Oh no.” Hanzo repeated in a barely there whisper, turning back just as quick to put his earphones back in. What the fuck was Jesse doing here? He’s never come here before!

 

Hanzo glanced in the mirror briefly to see the two behind him, standing close to the treadmills. He tensed as he saw Jesse look towards him and he instantly tore his eyes away and looked down at the weight laying at his feet. He felt self conscious as he bent down and picked them up with a grunt, knowing that there were now more eyes on him than ever. Jesse’s eyes specifically...it was enough to make Hanzo sweat just that little bit more.

 

“Remind me why Lena asked me to come... _here_?” Amélie spoke to Jesse, her accent prominent as she glanced around the room full of men.

 

“I uh-” Jesse swallowed hard before he looked away from Hanzo, “I gotta um-”

 

“Ah.” Amélie answered her own question as she followed Jesse’s gaze and landed her eyes on Hanzo, a small huff of a laugh falling from her lips, “Forget I asked.”

 

“Listen it wasn’t exactly my idea, darlin’.” Jesse huffed, “I ain’t even dressed for this.”

 

“You really aren’t.” Amélie agreed without hesitation, walking over to sit on one of the benches before beginning her daily stretches, “A hoodie and sweatpants? Really?”

 

“You ain’t helpin’.”

 

“Not my job.” Amélie smiled teasingly as she stretched her arms, “You should stretch before trying anything.”

 

Jesse watched the woman stand up and shake herself out before mimicking what she was doing moments before, wincing as his muscles seemed to do nothing but tighten and ache. He followed Amélie towards the smaller weights and tried his best to keep his eyes away from Hanzo, who was now a few feet away from him.

 

“These.” Amélie picked up the smallest weights and handed them to Jesse, scoffing as he seemed offended at the choice, “Just take them.”

 

“C’mon.”

 

“It’s not a competition.” Amélie rolled her eyes as Jesse took the weights reluctantly, and proceeded to take her own before turning to the man with a sigh, “So what do you know?”

 

“Situps and...uh-” Jesse thought back to the workout videos he used to watch when he tried to get into shape a few years back, his thoughts cut off by Amélie groaning in annoyance.

 

“Just follow after me.” She stood beside him and took a deep breath before dropping towards the floor in a squat position, letting out another scoff as Jesse followed along with a faint crack resounding throughout the room, “Tense?”

 

“No.” Jesse answered defensively, grunting as he raised himself back up.

 

He looked towards Hanzo and was almost disappointed to realise the boy had his earphones in, completely oblivious to the world around him. His eyes landed on the large, intricate tattoo that laid itself bare across Hanzo’s shoulder down along his arm, it was gorgeous. It fit the frame of his muscles, and Jesse felt a twang in his gut at the sight of the man heaving and grunting while lifting what looked like a ridiculously heavy weight. Jesse almost felt childish for how little he was lifting, he wanted to impress the boy after all.

 

“Gimme the heavy one.” Jesse dropped the weights with a loud clunk and gestured towards the only large one left, the sound causing Hanzo to briefly look towards the two.

 

“ _Americans_.” Amélie sighed as she watched Jesse walk towards the only large singular weight left and attempt to lift it, letting out a forced breath as he pulled it up with all his strength.

 

“ _O-Oh-_ ” Jesse pushed the weight towards the ceiling before a sharp, almost instant pain shot through his back. He let out a cry and dropped the weight against the floor, doubling over from the pain as Amélie rushed to his side.

 

“Jesse?” She kneeled down beside him tried to meet his eyes, “Are you okay?!”

 

“I-I’m good, darlin’.” Jesse wheezed, suddenly crying out once again as he tried to straighten himself but the pain worsened.

 

“He needs ice.” A voice rang out before Jesse felt a gentle hand on his back, “There are ice packs at reception, can you go get me one?”

 

“...Sure.” Amélie answered and just as quickly left, leaving Jesse to breathe heavily while the figure leaned forward to look at him.

 

“Never lift more than you can handle.” Hanzo spoke with a weak smile, watching as Jesse snapped his head up to look at him with wide eyes.

 

“I-I...I could- Uh.” Jesse winced as he steadied himself against the floor, “Shit.”

 

“I can’t even lift those yet, I’m nowhere near it. Did you even read the weight?” Hanzo took his hand from Jesse’s back but stayed put beside him, accompanied by what seemed like genuine worry on his face.

 

Jesse swallowed his pride but the embarrassment filling his chest continued to swim through him. Of course he tried to impress Hanzo, and of course he failed miserably...and of course he was now doubled over in severe fucking pain with the mentioned man tending to him and probably laughing at him internally. _Of course._

 

“Little more than I could handle, yeah.” Jesse spoke breathlessly, his hair falling over his face as he kept his head ducked and focused on subsiding the pain currently stabbing at his spine.

 

“Here, I got what I could.” Amélie returned with a few ice packs in hand, “He needs somewhere to lie down.”

 

“There's a locker room over there but it’s men only.” Hanzo sighed, “Can you make it back home?”

 

“Locker rooms fine.” Jesse grunted as he tried to stand up, only to whine and fall back down to the floor. What an impression to be setting in front of the one boy he was trying to look good for.

 

“Seems like your only choice with the state you’re in.” Hanzo laughed with a weak smile before lifting Jesse’s arm up and hooking it over his shoulder, “I have you, slowly now.” He carefully stood up, making sure to keep his back bent along with Jesse’s as he helped the man stand to his feet.

 

“I’ll let Lena know, she’ll figure something out for you to get back.” Amélie handed the packs to Jesse before she pulled her phone out and walked towards the exit without so much as a goodbye, leaving Hanzo to look at Jesse with a raised brow.

 

“Doesn’t seemed too worried about you.”

 

“Ain’t my friend.” Jesse shrugged as Hanzo led him towards the locker room and pushed through the double doors, his legs trembling from the mix of pain and nerves setting in as he rapidly realised Hanzo was uncomfortably close to him...while shirtless.

 

_Okay, focus Jesse._

 

“Here.” Hanzo helped the man sit down on one of the benches, “Something tells me you need a personal trainer next time.”

 

“Don’t think there’ll be a next time.” Jesse brushed his hair out of his face, watching as Hanzo walked towards one of the lockers and opened it.

 

“I’ve never seen you here before, this is your first time?” Hanzo pulled a towel from the locker before he wiped his forehead down.

 

“Somethin’ like that.”

 

“Or did you just come here to see me?”

 

The question made a blush tinge Jesse’s cheeks, “You been talkin’ to Hana, huh?”

 

“I had my suspicions.” Hanzo shrugged, his back still firmly to the man as he rummaged in his locker, “She told me you were... _interested_ to say the least.”

 

Jesse didn’t respond, embarrassment rising in him as he simply ducked his head and tried to ignore the continuous pain he was still very much enduring. A quiet filled the air and Hanzo pulled a shirt from the locker before pulling it on. He would usually opt for a shower but something told him undressing in the current company would be less than productive for the both of them, so he put up with the unhygienic mess of it all.

 

“Tell ya’ what, last time I ever try to impress someone.” Jesse broke the silence with a small laugh, Hanzo simply did the same.

 

“A text would have been easier, I assure you.” He sat down beside him, rolling his shoulders to clear himself of any aches collected from the workout.

 

“Didn’t wanna seem weird, after all it wasn’t even _you_ gave me your number.”

 

“Hana has a thing for setting people up, I suppose.” Hanzo hummed, opening his mouth again to speak before hesitating slightly, “Can I- _Hm_.” He looked away with a red tinge flooding his face, losing what seemed like his confident demeanor.

 

“Sure ya can.” Jesse answered his unasked question with a cocky grin, watching as Hanzo simply flashed him a shy, tight lipped smile before pulling his phone out and handing it to him.

 

Jesse entered his number into the phone before handing it back, laughing as Hanzo seemed genuinely flustered from everything that was happening, “You don’t seem too happy, darlin’.”

 

“No! I mean- Yes, I am.” Hanzo stumbled over his words at the name, “I should go, really. Are you okay? I just- I can stay if you need-”

 

“I’m fine, Han.” Jesse nodded with a warm smile, “I’ll get one of the guys to come get me, you’ve done more than enough.”

 

“Yes, uh- Yes that’s good.” Hanzo stood up and quickly grabbed his gym bag, a blush still staining his face, “I’ll...text you?” He seemed to internally cringe at what he just said, but was calmed as Jesse simply gave another quick nod before he left:

 

“Sure, sounds good darlin’.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i never really reply to comments i'm awful at taking compliments but trust me i appreciate the love so far! who do u guys main in overwatch if u have it? annoying tracer main right here lmaoo


End file.
